


Yes, Sir

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chuck loves his girl, Disobeying Orders, F/M, I love the thought of Dom/Master Chuck, Master!Chuck, Master/Slave, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Reader calls Chuck "Sir", Smut, Spanking, almost forgot that one, it all started with a black and white picture of Rob, oh... and Sex pillows, slave!reader - Freeform, well Chuck plans to give aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader disobeys Chuck's orders not to go in his office without him there and has to face the consequences ;)





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's been awhile since I last posted and I've been fighting myself for months on whether to post this or not. I know it would probably gets more hits and kudos if it was Dean in Chuck's place, but I love Chuck and he's the only I can really picture in this fic, so it has to be him <3 Hope you lovelies don't mind a little Dom!Chuck
> 
> Fun Fact: My Dom!Chuck obsession all started with the picture below lol

* * *

 

 

"Y/N!" 

 

You ran into the living room, dropping to your knees at Chuck's feet. "Yes, Sir?" He loomed over you and took your chin in his fingers, trailing them along your jawline. You closed your eyes at the feeling and he pulled away, only to reconnect his hand with your face again, somewhere between a tap and a gentle smack. "You may look me in the eyes." Your eyes found his and he smiled lovingly. "So beautiful on your knees, Sweetheart... But do you know why I called you?" You shook your head, and he commanded you "Speak." 

 

"No, Sir. I don't know." 

 

He crouched down in front of you and brushed your hair behind your ear, massaging his thumb over your cheekbone. "I went in my office this morning and some things had been moved around. Did you go in my office?" 

 

You glanced down and back to him, you knew you'd be punished for breaking your Dom's rule, but you'd be punished more for lying. "Yes." You hung your head in shame. 

 

"Yes what, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." He placed a hand at the back of your head and pulled you in to kiss your forehead. 

 

"Thank you for being honest, Babygirl... But you'll still need to be punished." He held out his hand to help you up from your knees and pulled you into his arms. You laid your head on his chest and he pet the back of your head, letting his hand fall down along your thick, dark locks. Chuck walked forward, making you back up until you hit the wall, caging you in with his arms. He kissed and nipped at your neck, growling quietly to himself when he caught the scent of your perfume. "Mmmm, wearing that perfume I got you for Christmas? Speak." 

 

"Yes, Sir." You moaned as he roughly groped your breasts and ground his hips into yours revealing the beginning of a hard on. 

 

"Go to our room, strip and lie over the edge of the bed. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"  

 

"Yes, Sir." He released you from his grip and you hurried down the hallway, a combination of not wanting to make him wait, and also feeling a little swell of excitement for your upcoming punishment. You obediently stripped of your clothes and bent over so that your front half was laying on the bed, your bottom half still hanging over the edge to be supported by your feet. Chuck came in moments later and smirked when he saw you, you wiggled your butt playfully to give him a show. "I'm ready for my punishment, Sir." 

 

His hand came down hard on your ass, perfectly centered on your right ass cheek. You whimpered, unprepared for the harsh sting. "Do you enjoy getting spanked?" 

 

"Only when it's soft, Sir, that one hurt." 

 

"Good, can't have you enjoying it too much or it wouldn't be a punishment, Right?" He questioned, soothing the sting of your ass with his soft palm. You nodded. "I think, for this punishment, we'll try something new." He pulled his hand away and you shuddered in excitement at the thought of what may be up his sleeve. 

 

You heard the closet door creak open and he pulled something off one of the hooks behind the door, and you could swear you heard the scrape of wood, meaning he pulled something from your toy box. Trying to be a good girl, you didn't dare look, trusting Chuck not to try anything too extreme. "Stand up and close your eyes." He commanded, and when you did he spun you to face him, running his thumb along your bottom lip. Knowing well what that meant, you opened your mouth for him and could taste a plastic object now come to rest between your lips. He fastened it around the back of your head, and told you to open your eyes. He had put a ball gag in your mouth, but you hadn't known which one, you were happy when you could just barely see your favorite color of ball. 

 

His breathtaking blue eyes were bright, holding a gloss of admiration as he looked you over. "Fuck, you look beautiful like that, Sweetheart." You blushed and forced your eyes to the carpet, realizing that you were making eye contact with your dominant. He knew you weren't disrespecting him though, you were merely admiring him just as he was admiring you. "Now, you will wear a ball gag during your punishment. I don't want you to count like you usually do, I want you to stay perfectly silent. Okay?" You nodded, "Good girl, for every noise I hear, I'll add... Two, and if it's loud I'll add four." 

 

You nodded once more and he laid you back over the bed. His hand coursed along your spine and he fisted a hand in your hair, yanking your head back to try and pull a noise from you. When you remained silent, he praised you, gently patting your ass. "Good girl. Since you're gagged and won't be able to tell me your color... Hold up one finger for green, two for yellow, and three for red. Nod if you understand." You obeyed again, having used this system with him a long time ago. "What's your color, Babygirl?" You held up an index finger and he brought the strap down on your ass. You whimpered loudly, the shock of the smack catching you off guard. "That's four more at the end, stay quiet or you'll get more." He smirked, soothing the pink mark with his palm and rubbing away the pain before bringing the strap down on the other cheek. He repeated this eight more times and by the time he finished, you were silently weeping, tears streamed down your face and you buried it in the blankets of the bed. He grabbed a hold of both arms, pulling you back to standing. Chuck tenderly cupped your face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.  

 

"You were such a good girl, Sweetheart... You still have four more to go for making noise earlier, but I want the gag off for those, is that okay?" You nodded, and he kissed your cheek. "Good girl." He loosened the strap behind your head and the gag fell from your lips.  

 

"Thank you, Sir." 

 

"Your welcome... What's your color, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Green, Sir." 

 

"Are you sure?" You nodded positively, and Chuck stole another kiss. He sat in a leather armchair you had facing the bed and held out his hand for you to take. You willingly accepted it and he guided you to lay over his knee. "Two on each side and you'll be done. If you stay quiet through these last ones, I'll give you a reward." 

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." His hand connected to your ass with the slap of skin on skin. The first two were somewhat hard and the last two were gentle, soothing away the sting of the first two. You remained quiet and when he finished, you spread your legs minutely, still draped over his lap. He smirked, dipping his fingers down over your ass and into your slit. 

 

His head fell backwards, "Fuck, you're wet for me, Sweetheart. Do you want your Sir to take care of you?" 

 

"Yes, please, Sir. I need you." You wiggled your hips as best you could in that position, hoping to express your sheer need for him. Chuck pulled you up, laying you carefully on the bed and cooing to you lovingly when you hissed as your ass pressed into the mattress. 

 

He leaned over you, and coursed a hand along your thigh, massaging the bare skin. "It's okay baby, it'll stop stinging in a minute. Do you want lotion?" 

 

"After... Want you now, need you." You moaned, your legs falling back open. He laughed and leaned in to kiss you, his lips trailed down your stomach and made his way to your core "No, Sir, please... too selfish." 

 

"Sweetheart, you do this for me all the time. Lemme repay the favor." 

 

"Sir, let me... I wanna s--" 

 

"Chuck... You can call me Chuck, for now. If you want to, Babygirl." You smiled up at him and he returned the gesture. 

 

"Thank you, Si-- Chuck." You giggled, "That might take a little getting used too." 

 

"You can also speak freely. No asking for permission to speak, or to touch me. This moment is as much about you as it is me." 

 

Tears pricked in the corners of your eyes and you sat up, bringing his lips to crash into yours. You threaded your fingers through his hair, and pulled him back on the mattress with you. The two of you lay entangled in each other's arms, kissing until neither of you had an ounce of air in your lungs. You pulled away, cautiously pushing him onto his back, not wanting to overstep your boundaries. His eyes darkened even more with unbridled lust and you smirked, creeping your way down his front. 

 

Your fingers found the button of his jeans and you winked, grinning deviously as you popped the button, lowering the zipper. Your hand slid between his skin and the rough fabric, gingerly gripping his cock and freeing it from the confines of his clothing. "Would you like me to suck you off, Sir." Your voice was a low purr and you spit on your hands to lube them, working perfectly up and down his thick manhood. Chuck let out a strangled moan, his eyes fluttering shut when the very tip of your tongue flicked across his red, needy tip. A bead of precum made its way to the surface and you hungrily lapped it up. He took a fistful of your hair in his hand and forced your face down closer to his member. The warmth of your breath danced along his cock and it twitched at the sensation, "You're so sexy when you need me like this, Sir." You ran your tongue flat along the veined underside of his cock and when his grip on your hair tightened, you took all of him that you could fit into your mouth. You moaned at the feel of his velvety cock and it added to his enjoyment.  

 

"Fuck, I love your mouth, Sweetheart." He hissed in pleasure and forced your mouth down further, his cock grazing the back of your throat. You suppressed your gag reflex and breathed when he allowed you the luxury of air. Honestly, if you went out like this, you could at least say that you died a happy woman. You knew Chuck could always bring you back though, so that was a plus. 

 

You worked almost every inch of him into your mouth and increased your efforts, passionately bringing him to the edge. His hips bucked up, unintentionally forcing you to deep throat him more. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop, Sweetheart." You sucked even more fervently, hoping to draw every ounce of seed you could take, and his hand wrapped tighter in your hair forcing your mouth down further. You choked and prepared yourself for his climax. You expertly reached down to cup his balls, massaging them gently and partnering them with one last lick of your tongue pressed against his cock, he forced your head into place.  

 

Chuck held you tightly as his hot cum flooded your mouth, and you greedily swallowed it down, basking in the pleasure you were giving your dominant. When he finished, his fingers went lax in your hair and he fell backwards, panting, on the bed. You pulled your mouth from him with lewd pop, licking his sensitive cock clean before climbing on the bed and laying next to him, just as worn out as he was. "I always forget how thick you are." You mused, tracing little patterns on his chest with your index finger. He looked up at you with lust blown sapphires, and an exhausted grin spread across his face. 

 

"That was amazing." His grin changed to a smirk and he snickered, "It was  _ heavenly. _ "  

 

You laughed, "That was so nerdy... That was definitely Chuck and not Sir." 

 

"I'm God, I think I deserve a few corny jokes." 

 

"Blobfish aren't enough for you?" You teased. 

 

"No, and that breathtaking blowjob wasn't enough for me either." He got up from the bed, and grabbed your triangle pillow, his cock swaying proudly as he walked. "I want you on your knees, ass in the air, Babygirl." He handed you the pillow and you lowered your eyes. 

 

"Um... Sir, I know you said I didn't have to, but may I ask for something?" 

 

Chuck pet your hair and smiled, "You may." 

 

"May I... May I have my nipple clamps?" 

 

"hmmm." He considered your request and agreed, "You were a good girl for telling me the truth, and you did take your punishment well... I think you deserve them." 

 

"Thank you Sir, thank you so much." 

 

"You're Welcome, Sweetheart." Chuck left you sitting at the edge of the bed and grabbed your clamps from the toy box. He tilted your chin up and kissed your lips, his scruff tickling you slightly. "So perfect for me." He tweaked your nipples, kneeling down to take one in his mouth, gently nipping and sucking, bringing them to hard peaks. You threaded your fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure at his attention.  

 

"Oh Chuck." He bit down harder and pulled back, letting your nipple go with a slight pop before moving to the other one. He had your nipples raised to perfect little points, and carefully closed each nipple in the clamps. Once they were secured, he tugged on the chain ensuring they were tight enough and your head fall back in pleasure. "Sir please." 

 

"Do you want them tighter?" You nodded furiously. "Okay, babygirl, tell me if they're too tight... Color?" 

 

"Green Sir, so green." He snickered, amused by your enthusiasm, and tightened the screws of your clamps. You moaned again at the pressure on your tits and Chuck arranged your pillow on the mattress. He rested a hand on your lower back and eased you down on to the triangle.  

 

Your hips rested perfectly against the soft material and he laid your chest flush against the pillow, providing the perfect amount of pressure against the clamps. He rocked his hips against your ass, grinding his hard length into you. "I love you, Sweetheart... I don't know how I got so lucky." 

 

"I'm the lucky one, Sir." You grinned, wiggling your butt the best you could with his hands gripping his waist. He hummed, and moved back from you, allowing enough space to get his hands beneath your bodies. Chuck spread you open with his thumbs and admired your glistening pussy. 

 

"Always so wet for me." He dipped a finger into your slit and his head fell back, groaning as your soft walls clenched around him. "So tight." He pumped his finger in and out, adding a second and then a third, scissoring them to open you wider. His other hand moved to massage your clit. "Want your Sir to fill you up, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Yes!" You cried out, your voice broken by ecstasy. He ripped his fingers from inside you and sunk his cock into your wanton pussy. You screamed out and he snapped his hips harshly, plunging his thick member in and pulling out. You praised him and thanked him for his attention. He gripped your hips and held you tightly in place as he spilled his cum deep inside you, filling you to the brim with his hot seed.  

 

Chuck collapsed on top of you, the two of you creating a panting, exhausted pile. He kissed the back of your neck and smoothed your hair, "you did so good, babygirl. Thank you." He praised, whispering his sweet words in your ear. You tried to respond with words but all that came out was a satisfied noise. He rolled off to the side, kneeling beside you and tapped your arm, making an 'up' motion with his fingers. You tried to hold yourself with shaking arms and somehow managed. He rubbed your back soothingly, "I'm gonna take your clamps off now, okay baby." He cupped your breast in his hand, carefully undoing the clamps and massaging away the pain. He did the same to the other and pulled you to rest on his chest, laying your head on his shoulder, he ran his soft hands along your spine. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Sir... May I kiss you?" 

 

"Yes, you may, sweetheart." You stretched up and pressed your lips against his, reveling in the feel of everything that was your Dom. You would've never guessed that Chuck was so dominant when you first met him. He was just a sweet, shy man that happened to be your favorite writer and you were lucky enough to score the job of his assistant. That had been three years ago, plus, one borderline apocalypse, a very pissed off sister, and one confession of being God.  

 

"If you let me up, I'll get a warm cloth and some lotion... Y/N?" You were sleeping peacefully on his chest, your breathing was nearly silent as you slept to the sound of his softly beating heart.


End file.
